The Lives of High Schoolers 2
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Sequel. Elsa is still dealing with being the adult. Tinkerbell is still searching for herself while her heart heals. Rapunzel's boyfriend says he's going to straighten his act. Belle is the new girl in town. Anna is trying to get over her first love and to trust again. Tiana works hard and is starting to forget what fun life can be.
1. Belle: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Belle: Chapter 1<p>

Being the new girl was terrifying. I had to learn my way around a new place and new people. I had to adjust. I missed my old friends and my boyfriend. But I couldn't go back. I was here now. I wasn't even mad at my dad for moving the two of us. I wasn't capable of staying mad at him, never had been.

I picked a seat next to a girl who looked nice. She had brown hair set in a bun and an open sketch book in front of her. She was drawing a bird that looked so realistic, I could've sworn it was going to fly off the page. She looked at me and gave a smile.

"You must be new here. I'm Jane Porter," she said, sticking out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Jane. I'm Belle," I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Belle," Jane said. I had the feeling this girl and I were going to be good friends.

Later at lunch, Jane let me sit with her. I found out that we had a lot in common. We both enjoyed tea and books. Also, we were close to our fathers and had the same favorite color.

"So tell me Belle, what's life like where you're from?" Jane asked.

"Well, it's a lot like here. Small town life. I only had a couple of friends. My boyfriend Adam is the one I miss the most," I said. She smiled a bit.

"Maybe it'll help to talk about him?" she suggested. So I told her all about him. I found Jane to be a great listener and my newest friend. In fact, because of her, my first day was going just fine.

That was, until my last class when I met him. His name was Gaston.

"Hey there, Babe," he said to me when I had walked in. I had ignored him but he didn't take the hint. He hit on me for the rest of the hour. When it ended, I simply looked at him and said, "oh how uninteresting you've made this hour." After that I got up and left.


	2. Anna: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Anna: Chapter 1<p>

I ate quickly that morning and rushed Elsa out the door. I couldn't wait to see Hans.

"Calm down," Elsa laughed, "he'll still be there when we get there."

"I wanna surprise him and be early," I said.

"Alright, alright," Elsa said. I could tell she didn't like Hans, but I wasn't going to give up. I knew he'd grow on her. That someday she'd find a guy too and the four of us would be a happy family. We got into the car and Elsa started off.

"What do you even like about him so much?" Elsa asked me.

"Everything!" I said and it was true. Everything I found out about him I liked. He was flawless and so very amazing.

"You barely know anything," Elsa insisted. I crossed my arms. She was going to lecture me about it again.

"I know enough," I said, looking out the window.

"Anna, don't pout," Elsa said. She parked the car and I jumped out. Elsa followed behind me as I headed to the school. I walked in and froze. My bag dropped from my arm. My eyes widened in disbelief and my heart stopped beating. And then I broke.

"Hans?" I said quietly. He was standing there and flirting with some girl. It was as if I didn't exist. Hans heard his name and looked over. He got as wide eyed as me.

"Anna," he said. The girl glanced at me and walked off.

"What...why..." I couldn't even managed a sentence. I was shattering and I could feel it. I wanted to scream, to put him in his placed. I wanted to cry and fall to the floor. I wanted to unsee what I had seen. I wanted to not exist at all.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Hans said. He reached out to touch me and I wouldn't let him. Elsa marched up.

"What in the world?! You-you horrible disgrace of a boy!" she yelled. Hans started to back up.

"Elsa, no need to get mad!" he tried to calm her and failed. I heard a crack as her fist connected with his nose. I saw blood starting to drip from his nose as he ran away. Elsa turned to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. I shook my head and she pulled me into her arms. "Let's take you home," she decided. I just stood there. My mind felt like it was shutting down. I was broken, in a million pieces. Yet I was still awake, still aware of my sister taking me home.


	3. Elsa: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

><p>Elsa: Chapter 1<p>

I was angry and concerned all at once. I was angry at Hans for being such an idiot. I was angry at myself for not being able to protect Anna against him. But I was concerned about Anna.

I had taken her home and put on a movie. I had grabbed her favorite blanket, made her hot chocolate and some snacks. I had also sat our favorite toy as kids by her. It was a snowman we called Olaf. He was best for giving hugs when they were needed. Currently, Anna was squeezing him to her with silent tears going down her cheeks. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her and she had barely touched her hot chocolate or snacks. She was staring at the screen wordlessly. I didn't know what else to do or say.

I sat by her and made sure she knew I was there for her. Anna hadn't said a word since we left the school and I was ready to cry myself. I kept wishing that our parents were still there. They'd know what to do. They'd know what Anna needed. I didn't. I had never gotten my heart broken. I just knew that Anna was in pain.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. I almost jumped.

"Yes Anna?" I asked.

"Do you think you broke his nose?" she asked. I was startled by the sudden question. I thought back on what had happened.

"I'm sure I did," I said and I really was sure that Hans now had a broken nose.

"Good," she whispered. She looked at me, "could I have some frozen yogurt?" I nodded and went to get it for her. I was glad she was talking and that I had done something right in her eyes but breaking that boy's nose.


	4. Tinkerbell: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell: Chapter 1<p>

I got a good long look in the mirror. I was checking for any signs that I had cried. When I was satisfied that I looked normal enough, I headed downstairs. I was determined to keep my head up today. Peter didn't need to see how he had broken me. He didn't need know that my entire world had fallen apart.

"Hey," I was greeted by Peri's gentle voice when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said, a little breathless. I had been in such a big fight with her the other day, yet there was no sign of anger on her. Just worry.

"I was told about what happened...how Peter...you know," Peri said.

"Yeah. I guess you told me so huh? How it was a waste to change myself?" I asked.

"I did, but I hate it. He should've liked you for you though. He's got to have something wrong with him," she said. I laughed. She smiled.

"Come on, let's go," I said. Peri and I linked arms and went to school.

In my science class, I was sure to keep my head high. But I could barely look at Peter. When I sat down, he looked right at me. My stomach dropped and I wanted to run away.

"Um, Tink, about the other day," Peter started but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it. There's no reason to. I'm over it already," I said. The last part stung me was a complete lie and I knew it. It still hurt and I knew most of me was still in love with him.

"Oh ok. Good," Peter said. He didn't look at me again for awhile.


	5. Rapunzel: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel: Chapter 1<p>

My artpad was open in front of me. The page was blank and I twirled my pencil in my hands. I felt the deep urge to draw, but nothing was coming to me. I sighed. I only had a few minutes left of lunch and I hadn't even started something.

"Nothing yet Sugar?" Tiana asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Something will come to ya," she reassured me.

"Thanks," I said. I had already turned in my art project for the completion going on. Now I was working on something to cheer up my friend, Tink. But I was still getting to know her, and I didn't know what to draw. Suddenly it came to me. I grabbed my phone and walked over to Tink and her sister, Peri.

"Could I take a picture of you guys?" I asked.

"Um, sure," Tink said. Peri nodded. They posed together and I took their picture.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Peri said. I walked back over to my spot and sat down, looking at the picture satisfied.

"What are you thinking?" Tiana asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"I have an idea for a picture," I said with a smile.


	6. Tiana: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Tiana: Chapter 1<p>

I put on my work uniform not long after I got home from school. I work everyday at a local diner after school and on Saturdays. I put every penny I made into my savings. Someday I'd use to go to culinary college and open a restaurant after that. It was my dream and I had worked towards it a long time and I'd keep at it until it was reached.

My friends always told me I needed to relax. That it was okay to have fun. But sometimes I saw that fun wasn't always good. I had seen the trouble Flynn had caused Rapunzel with his brand of fun. I had seen people hurt when the fun ended. I didn't need fun, I needed work.

At the diner I worked a short shift. It was as long as the boss would let me work on a school day with school tomorrow. It was as I was leaving that I saw him for the first time. I knew nothing about him, except that he was annoying.

"Hey there babe," he said. A big grin showing off perfectly white teeth.

"Don't bother," I said, going to walk off. He stared at me confused for a minute and walked after me.

"Let me play you a song," he offered, starting to strum his ukulele.

"No thanks," I said, picking up my speed. I saw him shrug and walk off in a different direction.


	7. Elsa: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Elsa: Chapter 2<p>

Anna and I returned to school the next day. To be honest, Anna was a bit of a wreck. Her usual braids were made half-hearted with strands sticking out. She had also walked out the door in her pajamas until I had helped her pick out an outfit. The clothes she had agreed upon weren't as colorful as normal. All her life Anna had rarely committed an outfit with fewer than at least three colors. Yet she stood beside me in nothing but a dark blue sweater and some black pants. I hadn't even realized she owned anything black.

I was just about to reach out to her. To hold her hand and give it a squeeze like any big sister would. But instead I heard my name called and it sent chills down my spine.

"Elsa, come to office," the voice said. I turned and saw that it was the principle. I gulped, told Anna I'd be back as soon as I could, and walked over to the office. The principle held open the door for me and followed me in. I hadn't been in there since I had signed Anna and me up for this school. It made me nervous, I wasn't the kind of girl to go to the principle's office, ever.

I walked over to the two chairs in front of the principle's desk and saw that one of them were already taken. In it sat Hans. He looked as he always did, except that he had a large bandage covering his nose and a couple of black eyes. I really had broken his nose and I felt no remorse. I sat calmly in the other chair, taking a deep breath to hide my anger. It stirred in me and wanted to lash out at the boy sitting next to me.

The principle sat in his desk and looked at us calmly and spoke in a clear voice, "Now Elsa, Hans claims that you are the one who broke his nose. We also have several witnesses, so no lying. Did you break his nose?" I nodded slowly, admitting my crime. "Why did you break his nose?" he asked.

"He broke my sister's heart," I answered, "he was flirting with other girls and probably cheating too." The principle frowned.

"While that is a terrible thing to do, it is not punishable by a nose breaking. However, Elsa, I have to punish you for your actions, especially since you are 18 now. I have talked it over with Hans and his parents, as well as your family lawyer. She wanted me to leave you out of it last night. It was decided that you would serve community service time. 60 hours that will be fit around your school and work time," He said.

"I understand sir," I said. It was the best deal I'd get so I wasn't going to try to bargain. Who knows how long it had taken our lawyer to get that.

"Also, Hans' parents are not going to press charges as it was clear why you broke his nose," He said. After I stated I was grateful for that and would write a letter of apology to Hans and his parents, he also had to write one to Anna by order of his parents, we were excused to class.


	8. Rapunzel: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel: Chapter 2<p>

I had worked all night on the drawing of Tink and Peri. I was happy with it and was confident that Tink would like it at least a little. I showed it to Tiana when I met up with her in the morning.

"It's amazing Sugar," Tiana said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. My phone started ringing with Flynn's ringtone and I quickly grabbed it. I looked at Tiana with an apologetic look.

"Go ahead," she said. I answered it.

"Hey Flynn," I said.

"Hey Punzie," he said. I could hear the sounds of driving in the background.

"Are you driving right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going on a road trip," Flynn said.

"What? What about school? Flynn, where are you going?" I asked, not sure if I should be mad or worried or sad.

"I'm going to my Uncle's. He needs my help for a couple of weeks. Listen, don't worry about me, okay?" he said. I frowned.

"How am I not supposed to worry? What happened that your uncle suddenly needs your help?" I asked. Flynn's uncle lived several states away and had health problems. I knew that Flynn admired him and that his son was more trouble then Flynn was.

"He fell down the stairs, broke his arm. I'm helping him out until my cousin gets out of jail," he said.

"Alright. You'll call everyday right?" I asked.

"Of course I will Punzie, every chance I get," he promised.

"Okay, I gotta go. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said and hung up. Even though he promised to call and told me not to worry, my stomach was upset.

"What's happening Sugar?" Tiana asked. I looked at her and told. She wrapped me in a hug. "Flynn'll be just fine. He always is. And besides, he's doing good for his uncle's sake. Ain't that nice?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I thought, 'but I want him here with me.'


	9. Tiana: Chapter 2

Tiana: Chapter 2

I had honestly wasn't quite sure what to think of Flynn's sudden trip. Rapunzel had told all she knew of his uncle and cousin. It didn't sound so good, but at least Flynn had someone he cared about enough to do that. I felt bad for Rapunzel. She seemed a little lost yet she seemed to be getting prouder of him by the minute.

My luck seemed to be going good. That morning I had gotten the mail from last night. A letter from my college of choice had come, and I was in a final spot against a few others for entrance. If I beat them, I was in with a big scholarship.

Sure, the college was further away then Flynn's uncle. But I planned on coming back to open my first restaurant. I had told all this to Rapunzel, which while she was happy for me, hadn't improved her mood. But still, it was enough to get me humming through the halls between classes.

"What are you so happy about, Pretty?" I heard someone ask me. The voice was slightly familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Good college prospects," I said with a smile.

"College? You're happy about college? You're a crazy girl," he said. I looked at him then, ready to go off about the importance of college. But something in me froze for a second and then it changed.

"You! College is important okay?! And you...you!" I said, suddenly tongue-tied.

"I what, Pretty?" he asked.

"You're that weird guy from last night," I said at last.

"Oh, so you're that diner girl!" he said and smiled, "I'm Naveen. And you are?"

"Not interested," I said simply. I turned and walked off.


	10. Anna: Chapter 2

Anna: Chapter 2

I had to go to class while Elsa was in the principal's office. I couldn't focus at all on the lesson. Thoughts of Elsa and Hans were too busy swirling through my head. I was worried about Elsa. Was she in trouble? Did have to do with breaking Hans' nose? If it did, then it was all my fault. Well, it was Hans' fault because he broke my heart and that gave Elsa the right to break his nose. At least I believed that.

"Anna, are you okay?" I heard the teacher ask. I was staring straight at the board.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," I said.

"Are you sure? You've been muttering stuff. I caught something about your sister and Hans. Is everything alright? I know that he had to miss this class yesterday because of his nose," the teacher said.

"Um, I saw it get broken and Elsa had something to do with it..." I answered.

"So you're concerned about them?" he asked. I noticed that the class was staring at me. He was asking things they all wanted to know about.

"I'm concerned that Elsa may have gotten in trouble. I don't care about that lying, cheating pig named Hans," I answered. Some of the class started whispering to each other.

"Anna, watch your language and I am sure your sister will be fine. Now class, back to the lesson," he said, turning back to the board. After the bell rang I sprang out of my seat and went to find Elsa.

"There you are!" I said, nearly running over to her locker.

"Anna!" Elsa said, turning to me. She was looking me over, like she was making sure I was still in one piece.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"I have to do 60 hours of community service and write a letter of apology for breaking that jerk's nose. But overall I think it was worth it," she answered calmly. I wanted to scream out that it wasn't fair, but the look on her face stopped me. Elsa was calm and collected. She was like an adult, and so suddenly, I didn't want to bust out like some little kid. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Well that seems...reasonable?" I said. She nodded.

"It's very kind actually. A number of worse things could have happened as a consequence. He has to write a letter too," she told me.

"I don't want his letter or to ever see him again," I said, looking down. Now that I wasn't worried about Elsa, all the heartbreak was rushing back in.


	11. Belle: Chapter 2

Belle: Chapter 2

I was suspicious of my papa all through breakfast. He kept smiling and laughing to himself. It was like he knew something that I didn't. I have never cared much for that feeling.

"What's going on?" I asked finally.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"You're all smiley today," I said.

"Oh, I'm just in such a good mood! I might finish an invention today!" he said.

"That's great Papa!" I said, smiling. It felt like there was still more he wasn't telling me but I wasn't going to push him. After breakfast I did the dishes real quick then headed to school. On the way there I had the eerie feeling of being watched.

At school I happily met up with Jane. We talked for a bit before class, I was trying to get her to read my favorite book. I was currently rereading it for the 10th or 11th time. My copy was beat up and well used, but it was special to me like no other book could be. It was what Adam had given me for our first Christmas together and he had written on the inside cover. I knew the words there better than the words in the actual book.

'Belle, I think I love you, Love, Adam.'

Yeah I know, he's not really good with words. But it was the first time he told me he loved me and it was written down forever in my favorite book.

"You miss him huh?" Jane asked. I had run my finger over the words several times.

"More than anything," I replied.

"That's love for you," she said. I smiled.


	12. Tinkerbell: Chapter 2

Tinkerbell: Chapter 2

Rapunzel surprised me at lunch with a wonderful gift. A picture she had drawn from the picture of Peri and me she had drawn. It was amazing and looked just like us.

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging her. Rapunzel hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. I pulled away and looked at her. She had a smile on her face, but something was bringing her down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, its just, Flynn went on a trip suddenly this morning," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked. She started explaining about his uncle and how he was going to help him.

"Well that's nice of him," I said. Rapunzel nodded. I grabbed her hands.

"He'll be back soon and it'll be like he was never gone," I said. She smiled more genuinely.

"You're right I suppose. I just really miss him already. But how are you?" she asked. I looked down.

"Still hurting to be honest. I was just so in love and it's not something you just fall out of it. It's a slow process and honestly, I think I still care about him too much for my own good. But I'm keeping my mind off it as much as possible," I admitted.

"It'll get better," she said. I nodded. A few minutes later we went our separate ways. I sat between Peri and Terrance. I showed off Rapunzel's art before putting it in a safe spot. They talked about going to the movies after school with a group of friends and I found myself agreeing to go.


End file.
